callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Return To Sender
: This is about the level. For the challenge, see Humiliation. Return To Sender is a missionSandstorm! in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player controls Yuri as he, Soap, and Price search for Waraabe, a man involved in the chemical attacks on Europe. The mission takes place in Somalia. Gameplay The player will spawn in a truck heading to the harbor. As soon as they hit the gates, they come out of their vehicles and cut their way in through the heavy resistance as they are bombarded by mortars and attacked by technicals. Then, the player has to soften up the area with the help of a remote chopper turret from Nikolai's helicopter. Afterwards, they head into the target building where Waraabe is in and meet fierce resistance inside. After the militia is killed, they breach inside a room and kill everyone except Waraabe. Captain Price tells Soap and Yuri to put on their gas masks and the interrogation begins. He uses the gas that was used during the chemical attacks and asks Waraabe about the location of Makarov. Waraabe instead tells them that their contact was a man named Volk and never personally met Makarov. Soap steps on Waraabe's thigh to tell the location of Volk. Waraabe says that he is in Paris and Price gives him a gas mask, but is promptly executed for "the boys at Hereford". The remaining members of Nikolai's men leave the building and head to their primary exfil point, but Nikolai radios them and reminds them that the sandstorm is closing in fast. They regroup with the other members and hurry up on to the exfil point but before they can board the chopper, they are ambushed by the militia and cut their way through to the second exfil. Again, the second exfil is on a building full of militia members but Nikolai's men deal with them. Nikolai tells Price that the LZ is too hot for landing so they soften the militia up using the remote chopper turret Nikolai provided. Unfortunately, the militia shoots down Nikolai's helicopter and Price's group rappels down the building to avoid getting hit by the out of control helicopter. Price tells Echo Team to find Nikolai and needs emergency exfil. They go through their way in the heavy sandstorm and are met with gunfire from the Militia but they make it to the crash site. Yuri carries an injured Nikolai and gets to the emergency exfil where they finally get out of the village. Soap tells Price about how they can't capture Volk in Paris in a middle of war but Price says he knows someone who can. Walkthrough left|300px Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry *M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG *Desert Eagle Weapons found in the level *AK-47 (with or without RDS, Holographic or ACOG Sight) *USP .45 (used by Price and enemies in last stand) *PP90M1 *M4A1 Grenadier (used by Price and Soap; it is used by your allies with or without the grenade launcher) *Dragunov *RPG-7 Transcript Main article: Return to Sender/Transcript. Trivia *This is the first mission where the player can hear Captain MacMillan in Modern Warfare 3 as "Baseplate". His voice is of an old age the fact that it's been 20 years since Prypiat. *The title refers to when the person who receives the mail/delivery gives the package back to the original sender. Price interrogates Waraabe with the same gas he helped deliver to Europe. *It is nearly impossible to die when carrying Nikolai to the LZ. *The mobile chopper gunner can be used almost all the time throughout the level. *Nikolai's face is very different from Modern Warfare 2 *The Gas Canister that Price uses to interrogate Waraabe still has the pin left in it after Price supposedly pulled it. *After Price has shot Waraabe, and everyone takes off their masks, the player can return to the room with the gas and die from it. *Right before breaching the room with Waraabe inside, there is a group of hostiles. One of them may cry out something similar to the Wilhelm scream when killed. References Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels